Finał i wyjaśnienie spisków - wszyscy na to czekamy!
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 – Odcinek 13 (Finał) Megan: FINAŁ!!! Bawi się zimnymi ogniami. Megan: Kto w to uwierzy??? JA NIE!!! I jednak mnie to ekscytuje, nawet nie wiecie jak! Poprzednio nasi zawodnicy przywitali dość różnie stary nabytek – Kelsie. Jedno jest pewne, dziewczyna dostarczyła nam świeżych wrażeń, ale świetnie przyjęła to, co było z Williamem. Cieszę się, bo go kocham <3 Ale odpadł T_T Średnio się po tym pozbierać, ale trzeba to przeżyć. Zostały tylko Kelsie i Nicole, która z nich wygra? Tego dowiecie się w finałowym odcinku Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival II! Leci intro „Vengaboys – We Like To Party”. I gdzieś tańczące Nicole i Kelsie w wersji anime. (coś jak Caramella Dansen, idk) Kelsie i Nicole popatrzyły na intro. Megan: I jak, podoba wam się? Cały dzień to montowałam. Nicole: Co to za gówno? XDDDDDD Megan: Intro finałowe. Podoba wam się? Nicole: Mamy powiedzieć prawdę? :’) Megan: Nie. Wzrusza ramionami. Megan: Dowiodłyście, że potraficie wszystko za kasę. Kelsie: Zedd’s reference :’) Nicole: Zamilcz. Zedd jest spoko. Kelsie: Małpę lubisz? Fajnie ^-^ Nawet byś do niego pasowała. Nicole: A ty przepraszam z Belgii podchodzisz? Tam byś do nich świetnie się wkręciła. Kelsie: Bo? Nicole: Oni go nienawidzą tam. Nie chcą znać jego muzyki. Kelsie: To przykre. Nicole: Miałam zawsze 6 z geografii, jeśli chodzi o krajoznawcze. W Belgii jest on najbardziej znienawidzoną osobą zaraz przed Rickym Martinem. Kelsie: Ricky to bóstwo <3 Jak można nie lubić latynoskich nut? <3 Nicole: Ja ich wręcz nienawidzę. A co tam u ciebie? Kelsie: Życzę szczęśliwego Nowego Roku twojej rodzinie. Nicole: Nawzajem. Muszą z tobą wytrzymać. xD Kelsie: Musieli. Teraz jestem niezależną kobietą :) Nicole zaczęła się śmiać. Nicole: Za godzinę i u mnie będzie Nowy Rok. Megan: Nieważne. Pora na najważniejsze wyzwanie życia i śmierci – finał. Szukanie ogromnych petard z waszymi imionami. Kelsie: I gdzie one niby są? Megan: Pomogą wam w szukaniu 3 osoby, które wybierzecie. Kelsie: Oooo tak :D Wybieram... Megan: Eee, stylem podwórkowym – najpierw ty, potem ona. Kelsie: Mindy! :D Nicole: Niech będzie Eliot. Kelsie: Isabella :D Nicole: Dakotha :’) Kelsie: Oj, przeginasz laska. Niech będzie jeszcze William. Nicole: I na dokładkę Brook... Megan: Dosyć. Nicole: No co? Ale ja chcę widzieć ich miny, kiedy zobaczą taką laskę w finale. Kelsie: Bo z tej czwórki idiotów zaszłaś najdalej? :D Nicole: Skończysz? Ja wybieram jeszcze Brooklyn. Kelsie: Przegrasz >:) Nicole: Zobaczymy. Przyszli. Nicole: Witam. Brooklyn: Co my tu robimy? :O Megan: Jesteście tu gośćmi i pomagacie Nicole/Kelsie w finale. Nicole pomagają: Eliot, Dakotha i Brooklyn, a Kelsie to pomagają: Mindy, Isabella i William. Mindy: Super :D Isabella: Dokładnie. Cieszę się, że mogę ci pomagać, Kelsie. Eliot: Dobrze, że nie ma Tamary tutaj :’) Mindy: Raptem jeden odcinek ;’) William: Ja też się dziwię, że jestem tutaj. Kelsie: No to... po wygraną. Megan: Uwaga, ważny komunikat. Kiedy czas minie, musicie ułożyć w ten sposób: „K-E-L-S-I-E” dla drużyny Kelsie i „N-I-C-O-L-E” dla drużyny Nicole. Oczywiście będziecie mieli 6 wstawianek i nieskończoną ilość prób. No to życzę wam powodzenia. Wszyscy zaczynają biegać i szukać petard. Drużyna Kelsie (Mindy+Kelsie+Isabella+William) Isabella: Wow, nawet zapomniałam przez chwilę, że ty brałaś udział w tym programie. xD Kelsie: No jak możesz? (please) Isabella: Szukajmy dla ciebie petard. Ma ktoś może K? Kelsie: Na pewno ktoś prędko znalazłby te petardy. Mindy: Postaram się wygrać dla mojej drugiej przyjaciółki. Nicole to zło i trzeba ją wytępić. Isabella: Dokładnie, ale zastanawia mnie, czemu zaprosiła tylko tę trójkę najgorszych? (PZ – Kelsie): W dalszym ciągu tego nie wiem. Mindy: Ostatnią literą jest E, więc pewnie będzie 5:5 i największa bitwa. William: Skoro jesteśmy tym mocniejszym składem, wygrajmy to :D Kelsie: Zaprosiłabym tu jeszcze Clarę i Francisa. Isabella: Nigdy. Mindy: Czemu? Isabella: Bo to drugie zło wcielone :o Mindy: Chyba nie oglądałaś programu. Kelsie: Tak samo jak ja. A właśnie, kiedy odpadłaś? xD Isabella: Jak był początek połączenia drużyn, to Clara wyznaczyła mnie do eliminacji... William: A potem sama zrezygnowała xD Isabella: Moim zdaniem zrobiła to specjalnie – najpierw była zazdrosna o Francisa, że nie jest z nim w drużynie, to udawała taką wredną zołzę i sabotowała wszystko, co robiłam do tej pory z Chloe. Mindy: Do połączenia byliście najmocniejszym składem, więc Clara również byłaby w finałowej trójce razem z tobą lub Chloe. Isabella: Niestety. Mindy: Ale co nie zmienia faktu, że jej tu nie ma, więc się powinnaś cieszyć. Szkoda, że tu nie ma Tamary :( Kelsie: Dawałam ludzi na szybko. Nawet nie wiem, kim jest Tamara. Mindy: Musisz naprawdę obejrzeć te odcinki... xD Kelsie: A żebyś wiedziała, jak będę miała wolne w pracy lub weekend, to puszczę sobie maraton. Albo może was na niego zaproszę? Mindy+Isabella: TAK! William: Meh... Mindy zauważyła, że w Williamie coś się zmieniło. Był taki przygnębiony i smętny. (PZ – Mindy): Mimo faktu, iż wyleciałam dwa dni wcześniej, to i tak byłam w każdym dniu na Amazonii. Super :D William: Trochę mi przykro. Straciłem tatę :( Isabella: Współczuję :( (PZ – Isabella): Wiem doskonale, jaką działalność miał William w tym programie, ale współczułabym śmierci kogoś bliskiego z rodziny nawet Clarze. A tak to mi też zmarła osoba bliska, ale przed programem, jakoś nie mam traumy emocjonalnej :/ Mindy: Nie wierzę, że straciłeś bliską osobę. Chodż :/ Przytuliła go. William: Dowiedziałem się przed programem, że cierpiał na nowotwór. Aktualnie było licho z kasą, po tym jak rozpadł się biznes mojego starszego brata, a widziałem, co robią uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki, żeby wygrać, więc grałem antagonistę... i jest mi przykro za to, co się stało Clarze. Isabella: To się na serio działo przypadkiem? xD William: Tak ._. Otarł łzę. William: Ale się nie udało, tata we mnie wierzył, ale nic – przepadło. Kelsie: Jeśli wygram... dam ci kawałek hajsu na pocieszenie. Szczerze też mi na nim nie zależy, ale skoro mogę, to nie jestem taka głupia, aby zrezygnować z hajsu. Isabella: Eee tam. Takie małe gadanie. Grunt, że to wyzwanie nie wymaga krwi, bójki lub czegoś innego. Te zadania stały się jakby łatwiejsze, liczyłam na więcej adrenaliny. Mindy: Mi ogólnie będzie brakowało Amazonii pod wieloma względami :) Kelsie: Mi też :) William: Mi tak średnio, liczyłaś się jeszcze ty :p Kelsie: Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć... William: Wiem o tym z programu. Znalazłaś nowego chłopaka i myślę, że on cię nie zdradzi jak ja. Chciałbym cię prosić o jedno. Zostańmy przyjaciółmi. Przytulili się. Kelsie: Czemu by nie? Jeju, taki jakby odcinek specjalny; tylko jeszcze nierozstrzygnięty zwycięzca. Po chwili Isabella przychodzi z literką. Kelsie: Skąd ty to masz? Isabella: Była obok krzaka, no to wzięłam. Zerknęła na petardę. Isabella: No spodzie jest „K”. Mindy: DAWAJ! :D Biegną do lutni i wrzucają pierwszą petardę. Obok nich są też Brooklyn i Dakotha, które wstawiły N. Brooklyn: Nicole powinna to wygrać. Isabella: Suki zawsze wygrywają :’) Kelsie: Ekhem... Isabella: Wybacz. Taki tekst słyszałam w Królowych Hardkoru. William: I gustujesz w takich programach? :P Isabella: Dokładnie. William: Uuu, a co powiesz na maraton u mnie? ;) Isabella: Pewnie, o ile mnie nie będziesz podrywać, to się zgadzam. Przyjdzie ze mną Nathaniel, to od razu pójdzie spać / będzie nas obserwował / oglądał Totalną Porażkę w Trasie. Pewnie was to zdziwi, ale on nienawidzi Heather xD William: I bardzo dobrze. Ta suka nie zasłużyła na ani grama popularności ;) (PZ – William): Ciekawi mnie, kto ile będzie miał fanów po pierwszym sezonie. Isabella: Damy radę. Jeszcze przed nami parę petard. Tylko pięć? Mindy: Musimy to wygrać. Nie możemy zawieść naszych fanów. xD Drużyna Nicole (Eliot+Nicole / Brooklyn+Dakotha) Ta drużyna rozdzieliła się na dwa zespoły: Eliole i Dakooklyn. Ci pierwsi rozmawiali ze sobą zadowoleni. Nicole: Cieszysz się, że cię wybrałam? Eliot: Szkoda, że zająłem 17. miejsce >:( Nicole: Liczę na to, że w następnym sezonie uda ci się zajść dalej. Całuje go w policzek. Nicole: A teraz idź i pomóż mi wygrać to wyzwanie. Eliot: A ciekawe, jak tam idzie tamtym laskom. Podchodzi Dakotha. Dakotha: Nikt może nie wspomniał, ale... Zaskakująco rośnie. Dakotha: Znowu zmutowałam ^^ Nieważne, Dakotha znalazła wam już literki NI. Nicole: I dobrze ^^ „Lewitowała” i przybiła z nią piątkę. Dakotha: Wow, jak ty to robisz? Nicole: Mówiłam o sztuce medytacji? Kiedy jest się mistyczką, mieszkającą obok cmentarza, to wie się wszystko B) Dakotha: Naucz mnie! Nicole: Pewnie, ale przyjemności po programie. Nie proś o cenę, dla pomocników Nicole za darmo ;) Eliot: A ja mogę? Stary mnie wyrzucił z domu i szlajam się po mieście jak włóczęga. Nicole: Pewnie, ja sobie kupuję willę w Wenecji i tam będę mieszkała. Umiem doskonale włoski. Patrzcie - Penso che William sia la piu grande puttana e fumi a fottere la sua vecchia (Uważam, że William to największa kurwa i dyma chuja swojemu staremu.). Eliot bije brawa. Eliot: Nieźle. A to język seksu jest przecież ;p Nicole: Pomyliłeś z hiszpańskim. Wtedy dostałeś z testów językowych 4+. Eliot: Powinno być więcej ;-; Nicole: Też tak uważam. Dakotha nie zważając na rozmowy tamtej dwójki, przyniosła C. Dakotha: Mamy już 3 petardy. Nicole: Doskonale :D Wstawcie je proszę, a my... Mruży oczy. Nicole: Hmm, wyczuwam coś. Wchodzi do krzaków i tam na coś nadepnęła. Nicole: Grunt, że to tylko badyl! Wróciła z petardą. Nicole: Petarda O. Jeszcze tylko dwie i imię tej oto tu zabłyśnie na gwiazdach ^^ Dakotha: W przeciwieństwie do Gwen, ty masz dobre poczucie humoru zawsze. Nicole: Też się z tego cieszę, a już tylko 2 kawałki. Ciekawe, jak tam u nich. Sama dam im wizytkę. Przychodzi zadowolona, a tam widzi, że drużyna Kelsie ma tylko dwie petardy. William: Dlaczego S? :o Mindy: To jest porozrzucane jakoś dziwnie. Nicole: Czyli możecie wstawić tylko jedno... Ni stąd, ni zowąd wtrąca się Megan. Megan: A właśnie, że mogą wstawić jako K||S||. To jest mój program i nie ty się w nim rządzisz, gotko. Nicole: Aha... Włożyła czwartą literę. Nicole: Teraz tylko LE i ole, milion dla Nicole ;) Dakotha: A my? xd (PZ – Nicole): Jak mówiłam, nie wierzyłam w swoje możliwości, ale widząc swoją przewagę nad tamtymi luzerami? Teraz będę górą >:) Dalej szukają petard. Isabella i Kelsie też próbowały coś znaleźć. Jedyne co znalazły (i prawie wdepnęły), to w gówno kształem „IE”. Kelsie: Internet Explorer w wersji gównianej. XDDDDDDD Zaczynają się śmiać. Isabella: Dobre :’)))))) To jest najlepszy tekst, jaki usłyszałam w tym programie xDDDD Obie dalej śmieją się do rozpuku. (PZ – Kelsie): Mamy tylko K i S. Dziwnie to porozrzucane, ale nie będę komentowała logiki producentów tego programu, bo jest niezwykle chaotyczna i dziwna. (PZ – Isabella): Nawet się nie cieszę, że nie jestem w programie, będzie druga szansa na 100 procent :) Kelsie i Isabella przechadzają się dalej, a tam widzą Brooklyn, stojącą nad literą E. Kelsie: Widzę coś do mojej kolekcji :D Podchodzi i zabiera petardę, dziewczyny idą dalej. Isabella: To było proste, jak zabranie dziecku cukierka. xD Mindy zdyszana podbiega do dziewczyn. Isabella: I jak tam u wielce przegranej Nicole? Mindy: Oni prowadzą... 4-2. Kelsie: Mam trzeci element. Nicole: Oni mieliby piąty, ale Kelsie zabrała i... Brooklyn wparowała w krzaki jak wampir. Brooklyn: A więc jednak to tu się!... Isabella się przeraziła jak w horrorze i rzuciła odruchowo petardą w Brooklyn. Isabella: GIŃ POTWORZE! >:O Ta zemdlała i Isabella przerażona wzięła petardę. Kelsie: Super... mamy trzecią petardę. :o Dziewczyny wzięły ze sobą petardę i podbiegły. Widzą też Williama, który podarował im drugie E. Megan: KE|S|E vs NICO||. Mamy chyba remisik. Dakotha: Nie sądzę. Pojawiła się Dakotha z Eliotem i dołożyli L. Kelsie: Kurczę! :( Isabella: Już niedługo Nowy Rok... czy zdążymy? O_____O Kelsie: Biegniemy! Leci muzyczka i wszyscy szukają petard. William: Co tam u ciebie, Mindy? Mindy: A jak myślisz? Muzyczka do pościgu jest kontynuowana. Nicole z Brooklyn zderzają się ze sobą. (PZ – Nicole): A może nie opłacało się brać tej ofiary losu tylko Dominica? -.- Nicole szuka ostatniego fragmentu, podczas gdy reszta z drużyny Kelsie gorączkowo wpada na siebie. Mindy: Multi-karambol! A ja coś znalazłam o_o Pokazuje im petardę I. Kelsie: Super! Jedziemy do końca!!! Biegną, aby włożyć petardę. Jest 5-5. Drużyna Kelsie szuka petardy z literą L, a drużyna Nicole – E. Do szczęścia niecałe pięć minut; niecałe też pięć minut przed końcem roku, a przynajmniej Mindy musi to przypominać na zegarze. Każdy dalej pędzi jak wariat, William wtargnął do domku. (PZ – William): Zapomniałem... szczęśliwego misia xD Wyjął misia i zauważył petardę... z napisem E. Dodatkowo włączyło się światło, które prędko zauważyła Brooklyn. Brooklyn: Tam coś jest! Eliot podchodzi, ale widzi tylko Brooklyn. Eliot: Ach, to ta ślepa idiotka... Brooklyn: NA CHATKĘ PATRZ! Wskazuje mu palcem, skąd widzi światło. Eliot biegnie tam i widzi petardę. (ależ ty spostrzegawczy ;-;) Eliot: Dzięki za peta... William spanikowany strzelił mu z pięści w twarz i rzucił petardę... przed nogi Brooklyn. Nicole zauważa petardę. Nicole: OOOOOOOOO TAK :D Nicole bierze ją, gdy nagle... Mindy+Isabella: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!! Piszczą z radości, bo również widzą swoją petardę. Mindy: Szybko! :OOOOOOO :DDDDDDDD Isabella: Już pędzę! :D Widzi przed sobą Kelsie i... zaczyna się pościg Kelsie z Nicole. Która pierwsza włoży rakietę do lufy? BIEGNĄ, BIEGNĄ, BIEG dalej trwa. Kelsie: Wybacz, ale naprawdę potrzebuję tych pieniędzy! Nicole: Nie tylko ty! Tą gadką spowalniały się, czym irytowały Megan. Megan: No dalej, to jest walka o MILION. Przypominam, o co walczycie! Laski biegną dalej. Tylko sekundy dzielą ich od wygranej. Kelsie dobiega pierwsza i próbuje włożyć normalnie rakietę, a Nicole stosuje swój ruch. Wrzuca rakietę do lufy i ryzykuje. To już pewne, że wleci, ale pierwsza leci rakieta... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ATAK KROPEK . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ZWYCIĘZCA ZA NIEDŁUGO . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . JUŻ NIEDŁUGO . . . . . . . . . . . . PIERWSZA WLECIAŁA NICOLE!!! Po chwili petardy Nicole wleciały z niesamowitą prędkością. Same fajerwerki ułożyły się w napis: „And the winner is... NICOLE!!!”. Po chwili ognie również wydostają się sprzed dziewczyny. A po chwili napis: „And the runner-up is... Kelsie!”. Kelsie: Ooo nie! :( Megan przychodzi z milionem dolarów i wręcza walizkę Nicole. Megan: MAMY TOOOOOOO!!! <333333 Zwyciężczynią jest... Po chwili wszyscy zaczynają odliczać. Wszyscy: DZIESIĘĆ! DZIEWIĘĆ! OSIEM! SIEDEM! SZEŚĆ! PIĘĆ! CZTERY! TRZY! DWA! JEDEN! Na niebie pojawia się napis „SZCZĘŚLIWEGO 2018”. Wszyscy gratulują Nicole. Megan: Jeśli zauważyłaś te szczęśliwe gwiazdy, to znaczy, że wygrałaś program! Brooklyn skacze ze szczęścia. Megan: Tej co? Brooklyn: ZYSKAŁAM WZROK! WIDZĘ WAS, LUDZIE! <3 Tuli się do Mindy. Mindy: Brawo, laska! B) :D Isabella: To cud xDDDDDDDD Megan: Jeden z cudów noworocznych – odzyskać wzrok. Reszta się cieszy z wygranej Nicole, drudzy są wkurwieni, a reszcie to obojętne. Megan: Jak słyszeliście, Nicole wygrała Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! Nicholas: Na co wydajesz? Nicole: Na willę w Wenecji i odbudowę ruin mojego domu >:) Aplauzy, wiwaty, sztuczne ognie. Tak można opisać zwycięstwo Nicole. Megan: NICOLE wygrywa, Kelsie jest druga. Nie wierzę, że to koniec programu! Spodziewałam się więcej emocji, ale TO MI WYSTARCZY!!! Również świętuje (na swój sposób) zwycięstwo Nicole. Każdy się bawi, i po chwili na niebie pojawia się napis: „THE END”. Masy petard + zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival